The Shower
by Mido-Sama
Summary: 3x4, I duno if i wanna add more... I should, to make it funner... but I duno... read read read! Quick, and fun! READ!
1. Default Chapter

****

The Shower

By: Mido-Sama

He let the water engulf him. The steam rose from the bottom of the porcelain tub as he stood, hands on the tile, the hot water hitting his back. He breathed in the steam. The boy ran a pale hand thru his thick blonde hair. He had just had the most awful fight with Trowa, all he wanted to do now was forget, it was the first time they had ever had a conflict. It was so irrational the blond had already forgot what it was over. He sighed, and just his bright blue eyes. Leaning on his hands for support he relaxed his neck so that his chin was on his chest. He felt bad for the argument, but it wasn't his fault, whatever it had been was all Trowa's doing. Yet he still felt at fault. He wanted to cry, and weep, and just whisk away like sand. He wished he could smooth out the scratches like you can in a Zen garden, with an invisible rake. He cried, but you couldn't tell with the scorching water running over his face. It was hot, turning his body a bright red, the steam made him sweat, and although he was being cleaned he felt dirty. The blonde turned down the temperature a bit. It felt really cold, but he knew it was just because of how hot it was to begin with. He again began to reflect on what had just happened with Trowa. Why did he feel so horrible? Maybe it was because he may have lost Trowa forever in less then and hour. 

"Damn it." The boy gently hit his head against the steam soaked tile. 

"Stop." A hand was swiftly placed between his head and the tile from behind him. "I'm sorry." Trowa was there. Quatre turned around, Trowa was standing there, naked in the shower with him. How had he come in so quietly? Neither met their lovers eyes. "I'm sorry." Trowa stated again. Trowa wanted to hold Quatre so bad, wanted Quatre to say it was ok. But he didn't, they just stood there, the water running over them. They were both drenched now, hair patted to their foreheads. After another few minutes Quatre spoke. 

"I'm sorry too." They stood for another minute. Quatre looked up to Trowa, he was so close. He looked at him and smirked. "You have, uh." Quatre hesitantly brushed some hair out of Trowas eyes. "Hair."

"Yea." Trowa laughed softly. The stood again. Why were they in such and awkward state? "I love you." Trowa said it, he had to confirm it.

"I love you, too." Quatre smiled, his eyes lit up all at once and he hugged the banged pilot. The blonde nuzzled his nose into the boys bare wet shoulder. Trowa wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, placing one hand on the back of his head, he ruffled that hair that stayed in one form.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Quatre looked up at his lover. There was a glint of mischief in the boys eyes, Quatre loved that.

"What?" He asked innocently, like he didn't have any idea.

"Oh, I duno." Trowa looked away from the boy.

"TROWA!" Quatre whined. "You have to tell me!" Quatre stomped his feet, childishly.(1) Trowa love it.

"Well, I dont know if I want to tell you."

"Trowa." Quatre quickly stopped whining, and turned seductive. "Koi?"

"Hmmm." Trowa looked down at his love and kissed him, they stayed like that for a bit, Quatre noted how he could feel steam rising off his Koi, he liked it, then remembered. He pulled away,

"So what was it you always wanted to do again?"

~End... **or is it? What do you guys want? Review!!!**

(1) - A little like Sean... but I think only Cass-Chan will get that... *Shaking fist and stomping like sean* "I'm not and Ass whole!"


	2. for silvi-chan

****

The Shower

By: Mido-Sama

****

Ok, Silvi-Chan, I wrote more!!!

I dont know how good it is, but here it is!

Just for you!

*Hugs*

"So what was it you wanted to do again?" Quatre looked up at his Koi and smirked, water was pounding his on his back. "Hmm?" Quatre leaned even more into Trowa. The brunette almost blushed, but you couldn't tell with the reddened skin from the hot shower. 

"Well," He staled. "I've never made love in a shower before." Trowa avoided Quatres eyes, but didn't embarrass himself. Steam was still rising from the bottom of the tub, it felt calm, and relaxed them both.

"Neither have I." Quatre stood on his tip toes and ran his hand down Trowas chest and stomach. He was coated in steam. **(1) **Quatre gingerly kissed the taller pilot and smiled at the reaction. It was exactly what he had wanted to happen. Trowa brought Quatre in closer to him and then pressed the boy firmly against the wall. The water was now crashing on their bodies and flowing between them, making them both even more eager. The fight they had earlier was now irrelevant, all that mattered was what happened next, without thought. The best things happened with the lack of thought. **(2)** After minutes of passionate teasing**, **Trowa pressed into Quatre, merging their bodies together, making them one. Quatre had his eyes held shut tight, steaming water running over every curve of his face and neck. Trowa loved the way the boy looked through the mist, he was so entrapping, and mystifying, and he was entirely his own. Trowa took in every sweet moment of their unison, this was new, and exciting. Trowa couldn't contain himself any longer. The two came at once and fell into each others embrace. Quatre turned the water off and they sat panting. The porcelain was warm and comfortable. Trowa held Quatre tight and nuzzled into his think blonde hair that was now matted to his skull. "Was there anything else you wanted?" Quatre looked up at Trowa and smiled devilishly. There was that mesmerizing gleam that Trowa liked so much, again. Trowa then examined the situation. They were wrapped around each other in the small tub, soaked with sweat and steam, the bathroom was hazy, and the mirror was murky, drips of hot water were still falling from the shower head above unto their feet. Trowa laughed to himself. This truly was great.

"I think we both need another shower." Trowa grinned. Quatre turned and straddled his love. He wrapped his hands behind the boys neck, and leaned in close to him.

"I agree."

****

The End

Short and Sweet!

(I am SO bored!)

****

(1)_*AHHHH!!!! Crappie lemon warning!!! I have never actually written a Lemon, and this will probably just be a lime, lol, not even... its gunna probably be a melon, but none the less, my only other 'semi-graphic' Fic was "Tears of Pearls" and that was just the last paragraph, so yea... sorry if this totally sucks!!! At least I tried! And if its good, give me a pat on the back!!! 'Cus I'm a girl, and uh, I dont know exactly what gay guys do... I just read to much dirty fanfiction... and talk to my brothers WAY to openly... lol, yea... I said to much... bye!_

****

(2) _SO incredibly true! Call me weird, but SO true!!!_

****

(and for those who want to know what the fight was about, I'm not telling you! I'm leaving it up to your imagination!!!)

~Mido-Sama

CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC'S!!! ESPECIALLY "ILLNESS" AND "IT'S WORK"!!!!


End file.
